1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receiver capable of dynamically adjusting sensitivity thereof and a method for dynamically adjusting sensitivity of the receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A receiver can provide an interface, so that signals of a previous stage can be correctly transmitted to a next stage. When the signal of the previous stage is an abnormal input or a noise, an operation of a chip can be abnormal. For example, in a display device, a video scaler transmits a signal group containing a clock signal and a data signal to a timing controller according to a low voltage differential signalling (LVDS) technique. A receiver in the timing controller receives the signal group, and transmits the signal group to an internal circuit of the timing controller. When the input signal of the receiver is an abnormal input or a noise, the operation of the timing controller can be abnormal, so that the display device may display an abnormal image. To avoid the abnormal operation of the timing controller caused by the noise, in a conventional technique, a logic gate is used to determine the noise. However, the so-called noise is a random signal that cannot be predicted, which cannot be completely prevented according to a logical approach.